I swear, it isn't mine
by Diosa60
Summary: Michiru leaves Haruka to her own devices for part of a day, while she goes to do some errands. When she returns, she finds Haruka otherwise normal; what compromises Haruka and what consumed her day is the evidence she leaves around for Michiru to discover. Oneshot.


A/N: Hey folks, this is my first piece on this site. I always read stuff here and I totally love the material folks on here present; so here's my go at it. I'd love feedback, good or bad, it's all good. Just don't be an ass about it. If you can restrain yourself. So if you get a moment and enjoy the story enough, leave a review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the characters or anything of that sort. Hence, the FANfiction based material. Enjoy.

* * *

The wind and the sea are some of the most breathtaking aspects of nature.

Each so captivating, fascinating, breathtaking, for their own reasons, similar to a flawed diamond. So beautiful and just awe inspiring; yet unless you were to look so much more in depth, you couldn't see the imperfections. You couldn't see past the surface to see the cracks that couldn't quite break the diamond, but render it flawed.

For being something not typically visible, the wind was amazing as it had the capability to demonstrate such raw power, such ferocity; it was captivating without being seen. Such an amazing demonstration of speed and power, many are often praised in the respect of being "as fast as the wind". This was Haruka; the wind. Not as "fast as the wind", but just that; the wind. Be it on the race track, or the athletic grounds, the wind didn't push Haruka; she was the wind pushing everything around her.

Although she herself contradicted the characteristics of her element in the way that she was difficult to miss; she had that natural good looking appearance to her, where if she were to dress in her typical street garb looking gentlemanly, any person would see "him" as an absolute gorgeous heartthrob. But, her friends who knew her well knew whatever Haruka decided to throw on, whatever impression she decided to bestow upon her public, she was just a handsome person period; be it feminine or masculine, Haruka had the world wrapped around her fingers, and if that weren't enough then her infallible charm would be enough to bewitch a person.

Only one person proved the most challenge in resisting Haruka's devilish charm; Haruka's siren, Michiru. Even at times, Michiru couldn't, with all her resistance and wit, help but fall prey to the blonde's hypnotic charm.

The sea, with the beauty to stop you dead in your tracks and capture the very air you dare breathe, demonstrated an equally deadly force to parallel the wind. It could allow you to sit and enjoy a while, and then take you under into its tides to resurface at a time it saw fit, if ever.

Yet, you couldn't help but marvel at its beauty and let the intensity of its pristine nature blind your eyes; this was Michiru. Michiru had those looks where "putting on a face", wouldn't serve to enhance her looks; it would simply not do her any justice.

She walked into the world and men restrained themselves from falling at her feet to simply receive a sign of acknowledgement. Some did in fact lack the restraint, and attempted to throw themselves at her in a most pathetic manner; but, once the dimwits took the hint that Haruka was not just a handsome face walking next to a beautiful one, they retreated.

Often Haruka wanted to intervene and present a more violent solution, but Michiru in her infinitely passive ways, saw no reason. She simply let the fools do what they do best and offer their arrogant offers in their arrogant ways; only to shut them down and completely destroy any hopes of holding eye contact with a woman of Michiru's caliber ever again. She had an amazing ability to completely crush someone's soul with the sweetest beaming smile on her face; talk about poison on the dagger.

Women, in Michiru's presence, on the other hand, were just plain envious they couldn't compare to her. What was more is her looks were only a fraction of what made her such an entrancing soul; when she picked up an instrument or a paint brush, the beauty she produced in her hobbies could almost hold ground with her physical beauty.

The sea and wind together produced a flawless diamond; they couldn't be broken or cracked as long as they had each other; Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

Haruka sat in the loft of her and Michiru's home, simply taking in the beautiful and peaceful nature of the day of doing nothing. No work was produced, no training was conducted, no schedules were adhered to; _it was a glorious day to not do a thing, _Haruka mused to herself. Though she awoke early, out of a programmed habit, she sought to accomplish nothing; _mission accomplished_.

Although…she had gone to the bookstore in the earlier half of the day, shortly after Michiru leaving and acquired a new purchase. One such purchase in which it was imperative that her love not discover she had brought the book home. It was considered, to Haruka, _an abomination of all literary pieces;_ a smutty lady's book.

Michiru had spent the majority of the day filling her agenda up, unlike her lethargic counterpart, performing various tasks around the city regarding her athletic, artistic, and academic passions. _A stop at the pool to get some swim time in...a stop at the library for some reading material…_ Michiru thought to herself, almost to remind herself of what was done. As much as she accomplished, when she walked up the walkway to her and Haruka's home, she couldn't help but wonder;

_What exactly…did I do today?_

She paused at the door in the midst of unlocking it to simply shake her head at herself; "Well that was a day well spent, I suppose…" she muttered under her breath with an amused smile playing across her face.  
Michiru proceeded into her home, eager to be greeted by Haruka. She thought of the tall attractive blonde, and how amazing it was that she still had the ability to make her heart skip a beat. Not even skip, just completely cease intricate heart functions, and essentially, her entire body locked up; just from looking at her Ruka.

_How silly_. She thought. _Butterflies as if I'm still a child_. She wondered when she would grow out of those young feelings; secretly hoping never.

Michiru found Haruka in the loft, almost in the same exact chair, position, and clothes, as she had left her this morning. _Peculiar_, thought Michiru.

"Hi"_, _Michiru said, still holding the amused smile from her entry. "Hey," Haruka replied, though with a look of confusion with Michiru's smile. "What pray tell, do you find so amusing?"

Michiru permitted her amused smile to grow slightly in response to Haruka's question. "Well, first and foremost," she started as she joined Haruka on a loveseat, "as early as I awoke this morning to take advantage of the peace to accomplish some tasks, I'm finding a difficult time with really recalling _what_ I really did…do you ever have moments like that, Haruka?"

Haruka produced a small laugh, as she understood what Michiru was talking about, but Haruka never really stressed her schedule out to the point where doing so much in the end made you remember so little.

"Well, I've had busy days, of course, but I try not to make those days on my _off_ days. So yes, but no." She replied with an equal amount of amusement to match Michiru's.

"I can't stand just sitting around, Ruka." "Even on days like this; I'll just go stir crazy." Haruka subtly draped her arm across Michiru's shoulders, encouraging the smaller framed girl to lay on her. She did so, with the exhaustion of the seemingly fruitless day taking its toll on her.

"So, what else?" Haruka inquired. "Nothing; I'm pretty much done doing anything. Now, all I'd really like to do is enjoy the remainder of the day with you." Michiru responded, closing her eyes in a restful manner. "Now we're on the same level, my dear."

Michiru let her eyes open again, and noticed a book on the table near Haruka, further observing it was one of those "dirty" types. "Haruka, did you actually read that?" She questioned with an almost giddy smile to pair. Michiru thought it was a bit uncharacteristic of Haruka to read anything of no relation to cars or motorcycles, let alone read.

"What, that thing?" Haruka asked incredulously, as if it was an accusation. "I'm pretty sure that smutty book was left here by Setsuna or something; I would hardly ever bring myself down to a level of _that_ boredom." In other words…

_Damn; caught reading a smutty book._

"Mm hmm…right." Michiru considered this, as Setsuna did occasionally drop in on the couple to socialize and occasionally read, as her schedule permitted.

Michiru simply looked up at Haruka and laughed, "I don't really believe you dear; and I think the time guardian has a bit more on her plate than, what would you call them, "smutty" books?"

Oh, the heat was definitely on now. "So, are you insinuating that said smutty book, is mine?" Haruka questioned with a tone of amusement to her now. "Well, the supporting evidence is really NOT in your favor; it's in mine." Michiru retorted.

Now Haruka was curious. _What the hell did I leave out to give her the idea that it's mine? Is my name on it? Was I READING it as she walked in?_ Haruka, was seemingly at a loss for words. Determined to gain the upper hand once more, Haruka resumed her most preferred approach; flirtatious.

"Well then, my attractive prosecutor, what do you have to offer in terms of evidence?" She threw in a wink.

_How embarrassing_; Haruka thought. To be potentially discovered by her partner in reading such…well, addicting, but also as they had coined, "smutty" material.

Michiru pursed her lips together thoughtfully, and then delivered the response. "Well, as I noted earlier, you hadn't moved from when I left you this morning."

"Which means…?" Haruka inquired, genuinely wondering where Michiru was going with this.

"Everyone knows when people are hooked on a book, which based on the appearance of the book, you're hooked, they scarcely move or break reading."

"Which would explain your lack of hygiene in staying in the same clothes, your lack of movement, and essentially your lack of willingness to go with me to do my errands in the first place." Haruka stood for a moment from her seat with Michiru and considered the evidence.

"I find this evidence to be completely one hundred percent _bogus _there, counselor." Haruka offered as a rebuttal to Michiru's statement.

"Well," Michiru started again, "Be that as it may…if that doesn't sell you that I know, then here's the receipt I found."

_Oh crap_.

_There it is, _Haruka thought. But wait one last loophole.  
"Okay, okay, that would be a very credible source of evidence, Miss Kaioh…if my name were on it!" She released an accomplished and devilish grin, placing her hands on her hips and turning to face Michiru as she further examined the receipt.

"Haruka,"

"Michi?"

"Your name _is _on it, love."

_Excuse me?_ Haruka snatched the receipt out of her love's hand to verify it. A long pause ensued as Haruka considered the further addition of evidence.

"…okay, so the smutty book is mine! What of it?"

They both gazed rather seriously at one another, intensely for several moments…and then proceeded to break out into a complete fit of laughter.

"Oh come on! What else was I expected to do? There isn't a damn thing to do when you're not here Michiru!" Michiru stood from her position and closed the distance between them, claiming a kiss on Haruka's lips, whilst wrapping her arms around her waist.

"To think, if you had paid any attention to my insistent nagging on not leaving receipts out…" Michiru smiled and pointed to the bundled paper in Haruka's hand, "you would have _never_ been caught."

Haruka resumed holding Michiru in her arms as they stood, before continuing "In case you were curious, this book is unrefined garbage anyhow…hardly worth getting in trouble for."

Michiru gained a puzzled look as she picked the book up, "That's unusual…it would seem as if you're on… chapter seven, if I'm not mistaken?"

Haruka arched an eyebrow in suspicion, "…go on," she said.

"…and there's only two chapters left?" Michiru looked at Haruka quizzically, not so much out of question but out of mockery.

"…Okay, its REFINED garbage, then. I enjoyed it…only slightly."

Michiru just laughed and rolled her eyes at her love then regained her loving composure, "Ruka, what better love story could there be than ours?"

They stood together, holding one another, enjoying the quiet peace and laughter the day had brought them. Moments like these in the times they lived were far and few, so they stood in silence for a brief time appreciating the beauty of the moment.

Haruka leaned down to her mate to deliver a kiss of such gentle nature, while still evoking such passion.

As she pulled away, she spoke "Michiru…" Haruka paused, "There is no equivalent story, fairytale, or happily ever after that could ever hold a light to ours…"

Haruka was certainly a loving woman, but at times Michiru felt she had difficulty expressing herself; this was a rare form for Haruka today; book and all.

"However," she continued, "it is highly amusing to see how badly everyone else screws it up." The couple shared a laugh at this, in agreement.

"Well they are all certainly entitled to try, aren't they love?" Michiru spoke earnestly.

_They most certainly are_, Haruka thought. _They most certainly are_.


End file.
